


Not so Human

by EnderTheFox



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheFox/pseuds/EnderTheFox
Summary: Not all the Riders who’ve fought to save the world are human. But that doesn’t matter to them, or anyone around them.





	Not so Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Fanfic here on AO3 and I decided what better than a mix of practically all my favorite characters! It just so happens that they all aren’t human and they all died at one point. And yes I am counting Philip as not being human.
> 
> Here are the relationships for this book!  
> Chase x Go  
> Philip x Shoutarou  
> Ankh x Eiji  
> Parad x —— [I don’t really ship him with anyone]

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, the sun shining with white clouds scattered on the light blue sky. Philip hummed softly as he walked along the sidewalk, his hands interlocked behind his back. He was on his way to Gou and Chase’s apartment, which he memorized the route to since he would go there every Sunday on the third week of every month.

Ever since Chase came back thanks to Gou, Philip knew he wanted to learn more about the roidmude, so after finding out where he lived he went knocking on their door going into a full rant about how he wanted to know more. Gou and Chase kinda just looked at each other, with Gou letting out a sigh as he stepped aside to let Philip in and Chase having no idea what Philip was talking about. After calming down Philip went on about how he died as well and was brought back, this caught the duo’s attention. Long story short ever since then Philip made it a big deal that they were able to talk at least once a month. So they agreed the Third Sunday of every month they would get together and talk.

After a few of their little “dates”, Philip discovered another Rider who was brought back to life, A bugster by the name Parad. It didn’t take him long to track him down and bug Parad to come along with him on his “date” with Chase. The bugster was slightly hesitant at first but agreed to go along if Philip would stop bugging him. After Philip agreed he simply let Parad follow him as he made his way over to the apartment.

Last but not least Philip found out Ankh was brought back and decided that the Greeed needed to join his little club of Rider’s brought back from the dead. Ankh was not very happy when Philip showed up at restaurant ranting on about some meeting he had with some other riders he just so happened to want Ankh to attend. After some yelling, some fire and Eiji having to drag Ankh away from Philip, Philip decided to leave but he left with the remark “You win today’s battle but I will get you to come someday!”. Sticking to his word Philip returned every Sunday on the third week of every month, asking if the Greeed wanted to join him. It took a few tries but Ankh eventually gave in and followed Philip over to Chase's apartment.

Philip smiled as he thought back on how all of them meet, it was pretty funny when Parad and Chase first interacted. With Parad poking at Chase saying he needed to show more emotion and Chase ignoring him causing Parad to get slightly angry and a small fight to break out. And when Ankh and Parad meet, oh boy is Philip glad Chase had a fire extinguisher on hand. As he finally reached the door to the apartment he heard two voices inside arguing _”Must be Ankh and Parad”_ he thought as he knocked on the door.  
  
He wasn’t surprised to see Chase open the door “Good afternoon Chase” Philip greeted. “Good afternoon, Philip” Chase responded with his standard emotionless voice. Chase moved to the side as Philip entered, he saw Ankh and Parad sitting on the couch across from each other. “Ankh I swear, I could beat you at any game at any time!” Parad taunted “As if, I’m way better then you!” the Greeed hissed. Before any fights broke out Chase walked back into the kitchen only to emerge with a Hot Chocolate for Parad and an Ice pop for Ankh. He set them down in front of the two before taking his own seat on the chair that was next to the couch. Philip chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, as he returned Parad turned to look at him “You know, now that I think about it, we all aren’t human either are we?” Parad stated holding his cup of Hot Chocolate. Ankh turns to look at him as he holds his Ice pop in one hand “Wow, so smart” he said full of sarcasm. Philip thinks for a moment before responding “Your right Parad, but it's not so bad not being human is it?”.


End file.
